goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Misbehaves at Gamestop
Dora Misbehaves at Gamestop is the 16th grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Mom, can we go to the video game store and get a game?" Dora's mom: "Yes!" (At Gamestop) Dora: "Mom, can I have PAW Patrol for the Nintendo Switch. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Dora's mom: "No Dora! You can't have that game because that game is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! How about you get Disney Infinity for the Wii U?" Dora: "But why?" Dora's mom: Dora: "I DON'T CARE! I WANT PAW PATROL FOR THE NINTENDO SWITCH!" Dora's mom: Dora: Dora's mom: "Dora! Stop being a brat! Now look, everyone is staring at us! You can either have Disney Infinity for the Wii U or you can have nothing at all!" (Dora pulls her shorts down. Everyone is shocked) Dora's mom: Dora: (Dora destroys the whole GameStop) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you destroy GameStop! That's it! We're going home now!" (Dora and her mom leave the destroyed GameStop) (Cut to: Dora and her mom in the car) Dora: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dora's mom: "Dora! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault!" Dora: Dora's mom: "No! Dora! The reason why you didn't get PAW Patrol for the Nintendo Switch, it's because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and you're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! I asked you for Disney Infinity! But no! You destroyed the whole entire GameStop building and scared all the people that were in there! When we walked out, there was fire everywhere. The police was there too! We had to get out of there or we've all got into tons and tons of trouble! How dare you! I shouldn't have asked if we could go!" Dora: "But mom, I am really (10x) sorry!" Dora's mom: "Apologies not accepted! You are grounded (5x) for triple eternity! When we get home, you will go to your room and watch movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" (Meanwhile, there is the news) Sergeant Morris: "This is Sergeant Morris. Today's news is that an 8 year old girl named Dora who didn't get what she wanted because she was banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! When Dora didn't get what she wanted. She destroyed the whole entire GameStop! Now let's report to Anthony Abate. Anthony, are you there?" (Cut to: Anthony Abate outside GameStop) Anthony Abate: (Cut to: Anthony Abate inside the destroyed GameStop) Anthony Abate: (Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook walk in) Anthony Abate: Dylan Priest: "Well, we were going to get The Simpsons: Hit and Run for the PlayStation 2. But then, all of a sudden, a girl pulled down her shorts down and said freak me! And then, she destroyed GameStop. We were so scared that we had to run out of the building!" Warren Cook: "What's wrong with Dora these days?" Dylan Priest: "And I have a strict message to Dora." (Dylan Priest looks at the camera angry) Dylan Priest: (Dylan Priest looks back at Anthony Abate: Anthony Abate: "Thank you Dylan. And now, back to Sergeant Morris." (Cut to: Dora, her mom and Sergeant Morris in the newsroom) Sergeant Morris: (Sergeant Morris looks at Dora's mom) Sergeant Morris: "So Dora's mom, is there something you want to say!" Dora's mom: Dora: Sergeant Morris: "I see." (Sergeant Morris looks at the camera) Sergeant Morris: "As you can see, Dora is now grounded because she did not get what she wanted." (Sergeant Morris looks at Dora's mom) Sergeant Morris: "So Dora's mom. Is there something you want to say?" Dora's mom: "Sergeant Morris, not only she will go to her room, but she will also get no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, she will not have anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, she will not eat at any fast food places related to Pepsi, she will watch movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and she'll be wearing diapers forever! Let's go home, Dora." (Dora and her mom leave the newsroom) Sergeant Morris: "That's all the news for now. Don't forget to follow us on FaceBook and Twitter. This is Sergeant Morris saying, goodbye!" The End.